The Time Warriors
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: 200 years into the future, Earth is ruined and not many people live. Hollyleaf, however, is determined to fix the disaster that caused the destruction. Even if it means never returning to her own time again.


The Time Warriors

Summary: 200 years into the future, Earth is ruined and not many people live. Hollyleaf, however, is determined to fix the disaster that caused the destruction. Even if it means never returning to her own time again.

New story. Sorry if there is some angst and OOC but I try my best. Angst is always a good drama scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM; I do however own the future and OC characters.

* * *

A black cat tail swished. The girl who owned the tail crept forward, eyes locked on her target. She had black hair cut earlobe short with jagged ends and in a boy style, black shirt, shorts and ankle cut boots, a black cat tail, black cat ears and emerald green eyes. Pausing only to raise her hackles, she leapt forward and clasped herself onto the shoulders of her victim. The boy struggled and shaked, trying to knock her off. He was almost exactly like her, cat ears/tail and all, except he was a bit taller and had ruby red eyes. He turned his head around to snarl at her, only to be given a hiss in reply. She finally jumped and the two started circling each other on all fours, sizing each other up. They leapt at each other and started batting and biting. Finally the green-eyed girl pinned down the boy. He struggled but could not escape. He finally let out a yowl of defeat and the girl let out a yowl of victory.

The sound a clapping made them turn their heads to another girl. She was in a light blue spaghetti strap top and light blue shorts, she also had light blue ankle cut boots. She had tortishell hair, dark brown and gold, and tortishell cat ears and tail. Her eyes were light blue and she was older than both of the children, at eighteen. She was approaching the two and the black-haired girl got of her boy companion and both stood to meet her eyes. She smiled kindly.

"Great job you two. You fought really hard. If you had actually been trying to hurt each other, you would have some serious wounds Coalfang." At the sound of his name, the fifteen year old boy lifted his head to make eye contact, trying to find some sign he did some good fighting. The older girl noticed his attempts.

"You fought hard too. If you had managed to stand your ground a little longer, I have no doubts you would have been the victor." Coalfang grinned at the praise. The elder started on what he could have improved.

"You were surprised by Hollyleaf so you got a disadvantage straight away. Try and use your ears as well as your eyes. Listen for her breathing and footsteps so she doesn't have the jump on you again. Also, when she had jumped on you, you tried struggling instead of thinking. If you had thought your situation through, you could have rolled over onto your back, dislodging her. Hollyleaf,"

The thirteen year old girl looked up, knowing it was her turn to hear her strengths and flaws.

"You had a good idea jumping on his back. A risky idea, but a good one. Using your wits to make up for your size was a brilliant way to even the score. That, combined with your surprise attack and already completed plan, was what gave you the opportunity to win. And you took it. But you made so many risks. If Coalfang had taken advantage of them, you would have been the one on the bottom. None-the-less, you both did very well."

Both of them looked up at their older companion and smiled, saying together,

"Thanks Maplebreeze." The older girl, Maplebreeze, smiled. Then Hollyleaf spoke up,

"Are we strong enough to go?" Maplebreeze replayed the fight then made her decision.

"Yes. We shall leave tonight. Training is cut short today so you can pack. Meet me at the element stone at 7 'o' clock. Make sure you have everything you want to take with you. Once we go, we cannot come back." The other two nodded then went off to pack their belongings. Maplebreeze raised her head to look at the sky.

"I hope I made the right choice." Then walked off in the same direction as her two younger friends.

* * *

Hollyleaf crept through the undergrowth to element stone. All her belongings were stuffed were stuffed into a green satchel. She was careful not to go too fast, despite her anxiousness to get to her destination. She was not prepared to leave any of her things behind. She walked out from under the plants to see Coalfang standing near the element stone. The element stone was a stone about as big as she was when she was curled up into a ball that changed from yellow to red to blue to green to purple to pink to black to white to gray to orange to brown and back to yellow again. She didn't bother trying to hide the noise of her approach as she walked towards her companion with the red satchel. He turned his head to her.

"Hey Hollyleaf." She didn't meet his eyes as she walked to stand beside him.

"Hey." Her voice was odd and hollow. Coalfang raised an eyebrow.

"Are you nervous?" She twiddled her thumbs.

"Maybe a little. I mean, we're leaving the home we have known for our whole lives and going into unknown. I know we have done research and been planning this for a long time but it is a different feeling now that we are actually going." Coalfang put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay. We'll be fine. I promise you." She relished in the calmness he gave her, knowing once they were there he would go back to teasing her.

"Thanks Coalfang." He smiled, then snapped his head to the undergrowth. Maplebreeze emerged from the shrubs with a light blue satchel, holding book in her arms and had it open on a certain page. She walked over to them, making a circle of four with her, Coalfang, Hollyleaf and the stone, and placed the book in the centre. All three kneeled down to look at it. It was open to show a large city. Maplebreeze pointed to it.

"This is where we are going. Close your eyes everyone and focus on this place in your mind. Place your power in the centre and I'll do the rest." The other two obeyed and soon a warping feeling was around them. When it stopped, Hollyleaf opened her eyes. They were in the city from the picture in the book. They had landed in a park. Maplebreeze swept one of her hands around them, including everything they saw.

"This is it guys. Welcome to Tokyo."

* * *

That's it everyone. How'd ya like it? Please tell me whether or not it is any good. Ja ne,

Night.


End file.
